Cahaya Gemerlap di Langit Konoha
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: Pesonanya indah bagaikan rekahan bunga di musim semi, membuat sang pangeran bermata sapphire terpikat. untuk memilikinya tidaklah mudah banyak rintangan menghadang. lambat laun misteri jatidiri dan kehadirannya di dunia manusia mulai terungkap. pertempuran pun tak dapat dielakan. Mampukah Naruto memilikinya? Lihat selengkapnya. Romance/Mistery/AU.


Diclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Cahaya Gemerlap di Langit Konoha © Hanashimi Hani

.

Warning :

AU/OOC/Mistery/ Supernatural/Romance/Family/Typos/Poetry/Abal/ke-g aje-an/ke-lebay-an…etc

.

_Moshi-moshi_ bertemu lagi dengan Hani dengan membawa Fanfic Naruhina terbaru bergenre AU. Ini kali pertama Hani buat Fanfic genre AU. Sebelumnya selalu Canon. Ini sebagai persembahan untuk Naruhina Lover dan pengganti _Sequel Hinata Love Confession_ yang _tidak jadi dirilis. Hehe_ _gomen_ (ya, itu juga kalau masih ingat). Tadinya cerita ini sengaja dibuat untuk dikirim ke event menulis Naruhina Dark Day #3 untuk ikut memeriahkan. Karena rentang waktu yang tidak mungkin selesai diwaktu yang dijadwalkan, jadi kuurungkan. Semoga saja fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan Naruhina Lover dengan genre AU. review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. aku tunggu yah.

.

Happy Reading

.

_Dikala rembulan berjaya, menyinari ruang gelap bumi dengan pantulan sinarnya_

_Putri cantik turun dengan elok ke bawah tepian cakrawala bumi dengan kegelisahan_

_Cahaya gemerlap menguar dalam dirinya seperti kilauan permata tersinari sinar mentari _

_Dia datang mencari separuh hati yang hilang, menata kembali hati yang luluh lantah_

_Lantas putri cantik gelisah diantara tepian rindu_, _separuh hatinya tak kunjung menemui_

_Dia bertanya dengan hati penuh kebimbangan, tanpa tau jawaban. __Kenapa dia tidak datang?_

_Namun dia menunggu dengan segenap hati penuh kesabaran dan penuh keoptimisan_

_Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu di rentang waktu panjang, namun dengan identitas berbeda_

_. _

Malam tengah berkunjung menggantikan mentari yang sudah tersembunyi di tempat peraduannya, angin berhembus sangat dingin dipekatnya malam suram tanpa cahaya rembulan, meninggalkan kontras berupa kegelapan tanpa setitik orb yang menerangi. Rembulan tidak lagi berseri-memantulkan cahaya keperakan seperti biasanya. Malam pergantian bulan, itulah yang penyebab rembulan tidak berseri. Redupnya rembulan tak membuat bintang kehilangan cahaya gagahnya justru kilauannya semakin terang berderang, menghiasi angkasa raya yang gelap gulita ini, mereka tak ubahnya kunang-kunang kecil bercahaya terang diruang gelap yang luas.

Dalam dekapan malam yang hening ditengah hutan berpohon lebat, ada sosok manusia elok dengan rambut keemasan yang cukup mencolok dan 3 garis di pipi yang merupakan tanda lahirnya. Keelokan parasnya membuat sebagian gadis tergila-gila, ingin memilikinya menyerah hidupnya untuk sang pemilik paras elok asal Konoha yang merupakan pangeran Negri Api, calon Raja masa depan Kerajaan Konoha. Pangeran itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Paduka Raja Namikaze Minato dan Paduka Ratu Namikaze Kushina.

Namun kini eksistensi pangeran bermata _sapphire_ kebirulautan sedang dipertanyakan, karena tiba-tiba dia menghilang -tanpa jejak berarti- saat sedang berburu hewan di wilayah hutan Konoha bersama pengawal kerajaannya. Menyadari bahwa sang pangeran tidak kembali juga dari medan perburuannya, para pengawal yang setia menemani pangeran segera menyisir wilayah hutan Konoha tiada henti hingga menjelang malam, tapi sampai detik ini tidak kunjung ketemu, ia seolah hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Kemanakah sosok pangeran?

Sementara orang yang dimaksudkan malah sedang duduk menyender di batang pohon –tiada lain dan tiada bukan karena dia sedang kritis hidup- dengan tubuh tak berdaya di atas tikar beralaskan semak-semak kering dengan kaki yang terluka parah, mengeluarkan sebagian cairan kental hemoglobin yang tersimpan dalam kakinya—namun sudah mengering ditelan waktu. Tubuhnya meriang dikala malam tengah berjaya. luka akibat gigitan ular_ king_ cobra saat perburuan, membuat tubuhnya mati rasa dan meriang seketika. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menopang lagi untuk terus hidup, lunglai tak berdaya. Kepucatan malah asyik bersemayam di paras eloknya-menjalarkannya lagi kebagian anggota tubuh lain. Mungkin sebentar lagi rohnya akan berpisah dari jasadnya, mengingat bisa ular yang mulai menyebar lewat sirkulasi darah.

4 jam Sebelumnya tepat pada pukul 18:00 -saat insiden pematukan ular itu belum terjadi- Pangeran Naruto sedang berjalan di jalan setapak hutan untuk kembali ke bivak-nya, dimana tenda kerajaan didirikan –tempat titik pertemuan dengan para pengawal kerajaan. Malam mulai tiba, itu alasan pangeran kembali dari acara berburunya. Namun karena pangeran tidak memperdulikan apa pijakannya, insiden mengerikan itu terjadi. tepat saat pangeran menginjak benda terbaring yang ia asumsikan ranting. Insiden pun terjadi. pangeran langsung terjatuh dan segera memegang kakinya yang tergigit ular king kobra yang ia kira ranting, sehingga pangeran jadi terkelabui.

Lama ular itu mengigit sambil mentranferkan bisa mematikannya -tidak pangeran biarkan lepas gigitan tersebut karena jika dilepas paksa maka robekan akan terjadi dan akan menimbulkan peradangan hebat— membuat sang pangeran kesakitan.

Disaat gawat seperti ini, yang ia lakukan pertama adalah berusaha setenang mungkin untuk tidak panic dan tidak banyak bergerak , jika terlalu panic maka hal fatal akan terjadi, dimana terjadi peningkatan detak jantung secara signifikan yang mana juga dapat meningkatkan sirkulasi darah. Dan hal tersebut dapat memacu bisa ular semakin cepat menyebar.

Didetik-detik kematiannya, dimana harapan hidup menipis-walaupun sudah berusaha dikurangi dengan pertologan pertama- dan jantung tak akan mampu lagi menjalankan kewajibannya. Datang seseorang tidak dikenal dari arah belakang menghampiri sang Pangeran Negara Api bernama Namikaze Naruto yang tengah duduk menyeder tak berdaya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari akan kehadiran sosok tersebut karena matanya terpejam, menahan sakit dari patukan ular.

Lalu sang pangeran dapat merasakan kain yang ada dibawah mata kakinya terangkat sedikit, juga merasakan luka di kakinya disiram dengan sesuatu cairan hangat yang rupanya itu air, membuatnya meringis sedikit, lalu ia merasakan kaki bagian atas 30 cm lebih tinggi jarak dari lukanya -paha- diikat kuat melingkar oleh semacam tali untuk menahan laju pergerakan bisa.

Segera dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menolongnya. Mata sang pangeran yang semula terkatup rapat mulai mengendur, membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang sayu. Yang pertama ia tangkap masih pandangan kesamaran, namun matanya dapat menangkap aura cahaya redup di malam yang gelap gulita ini. ia beranggapan bahwa itu cahaya kerlipan kunang-kunang malam.

Namun saat matanya telah menunjukkan kejelasan, ia menangkap jelas seorang wanita beraura cahaya redup sedang mengobati lukanya. tubuhnya bercahaya meski redup, seolah lampu penerang di gelapnya suasana.

Sang pangeran tersenyum mendapati dirinya sedang diobati. "Siapa kau?" tanya pangeran dengan nada lesu, namun si wanita penolong tidak menjawab. Ia malah terlihat sedang menyedot bisa ular di kaki yang terluka dengan mulutnya yang anggun.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya pangeran sekali lagi namun hasilnya sama, dia tetap diam, tidak mau berbicara sama sekali. Sungguh, pangeran amat penasaran siapa malaikat penolongnya. Pasalnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik caping bertabir umbaian lebat yang melingkar sempurna dikepalanya-menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan umbaian lebat tersebut. Kalau boleh, pangeran ingin sekali menyingkap sedikit umbaian yang menutup wajahnya, namun itu suatu ketidaksopanan.

_Brekkk_. terdengar jelas suara robekan kain yang ternyata berasal dari robekan kain kimono yang wanita penolong itu kenakan, membuat Pangeran Naruto berkedut heran terhadap sikapnya. Sebenarnya, Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Segera Pangeran tahu tatkala mengamatinya lama, ternyata untuk membaluti luka di kaki pangeran yang banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat efek sedotan bisa, namun sebelum membaluti luka pangeran, si wanita penolong kembali menyiram kakinya dengan air hangat untuk mengatasi infeksi berlanjut, otomatis membuat pangeran kembali meringis. Setelah itu kedua tangan si wanita penolong bertumpu pada luka kaki pangeran. Ada getaran aneh saat tangan si wanita bersentuhan dengan luka kaki pangeran. Ajaibnya, rasa sakit akibat luka-mendadak lenyap, tubuh pangeran juga mendadak fit, sudah mampu digerakkan lagi-sehat wal'afiat.

Setelah selesai mengobati, wanita itu duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah tertunduk malu-malu dibalik tabir penghalang. Sementara sang pangeran yang sudah berasa sehat, segera membenahi posisi dari menyender menjadi duduk bersila dihadapan si wanita.

Pangeran menatap lama wanita dihadapannya, menerawang jauh kebalik tirai umbaian yang menutup wajah dia, pesona kecantikannya dapat pangeran tangkap meski tersembunyi, juga pancaran cahaya redup keperakan yang menguar disekujur tubuhnya. namun mendadak wanita itu menyodorkan sesuatu kehadapannya, membuat terawangannya buyar dan berbalik menatap benda sodoran itu.

Seperti tau apa yang sedang pangeran rasakan, wanita tersebut menyodorkan kotak makanan. Sedari tadi perutnya memang berbunyi nyaring, tapi pangeran Naruto acuhkan karena ia lebih memilih memandang sosok wanita misterius yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Namun bukan malah mengambil kotak makanan yang tersodor, pangeran Naruto malah memegang kedua tangan wanita itu lalu menariknya ke depan supaya lebih dekat, membolehkan wajah wanita tersebut menyentuh sesaat dada bidangnya. Dan saat itu pula caping yang bertengger di kepala wanita tersebut lepas karena efek kejut dari tarikan Naruto, dan menjadi tergeletek di tanah. Juga kotak makanan yang isinya sudah tercecer ditanah.

Surai indah lavender yang sembari tadi tersembunyi, kini terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata Naruto. Harum rambut serta aroma tubuhnya menguar, memenuhi indra penciumannya, namun wajahnya masih belum Naruto lihat sebab tersembunyi dibalik dada bidangnya akibat tarikan Naruto yang cukup kencang, membuat tubuh dia (wanita) terpaksa jatuh dipelukannya.

Segera Naruto memegang pundak wanita tersebut lalu mendorongnya kedepan wajah untuk melihat dengan seksama bagaimana rupa dari pemilik surai lavender itu. Nampak wanita itu masih menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah bercahayanya.

"Tanggahkan wajahmu, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu?" pinta Naruto namun tidak dituruti, dia masih kekeh mempertahankan tundukan kepalanya. reaksi tersebut menimbulkan kekecewaan dalam hati Naruto, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri walau dirasa kurang sopan.

Naruto mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya pada dagu lancip wanita itu, menempelkannya disana penuh kelembutan lalu mencapit lembut dagunya oleh ibu jari dan 4 jari lainnya yang terkatup , berniat menanggahkan wajah wanita itu walau tanpa izin dari pemilik dagu. Cantik, itu yang Pangeran Naruto pikirkan saat pertama saat melihat wajah wanita tersebut tanpa cacat. Mempesona, itu yang Pangeran Naruto rasakan tatkala merasakan pesona yang terpancar darinya.

Mata _sapphire-_nya menatap jelas sorot mata polos yang memandang penuh kelembutan tanpa emosi. Pupil polosnya seperti arzak indah dilautan, mutiara yang hanya dihasilkan dilaut dalam. Pangeran terhipnotis akan pesona yang terpancar dari wajahnya, ia masih tidak mau mengindahkan tatapannya atau sekedar mengatupkan matanya.

Dari bagian belakang hutan segaris dengan posisi pangeran, terdengar langkah kaki berjumlah banyak dengan terhentak-hentak kasar dan cepat serupa dengan langkah kijang menghindari terkaman singa. "Pangeran, dimana Anda?" suara itu yang terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki.

Seketika wanita tersebut mendorong tubuh Pangeran Naruto dengan cukup kasar, membuat dia terjungkal kebelakang dan kembali merasakan sakit namun tidak seberapa dibanding tadi.

Pergi, sosoknya pergi meninggalkan pangeran Naruto yang terbaring. Sedih, itu yang dia rasakan tatkala melihat kepergiannya yang semakin menjauh. Ia tak sempat mengejar karena tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terikat rantai sulur yang muncul dari dalam tanah, membuat pergerakannya tertahan.

Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak identitas pengenal untuk Pangeran Naruto tahu, membuat dia semakin dibuat penasaran, siapa sosok wanita misterius itu. Bahkan ia juga pergi tanpa sempat mendengar ucapan "Terimakasih banyak." Dari pangeran Naruto.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." hanya sebuah pintaan yang bisa Naruto berikan, namun malaikat penolongnya tidak menggubris. Ia terus saja menjauhi jarak hingga sosoknya tak dapat ditangkap lagi oleh indra penglihatnya. "Sial! Kakiku terjerat . Aku tidak bisa mengejar," umpatnya penuh kekesalan.

Saat dirinya sedang genting memikirkan sosok malaikat penolong yang telah kabur, datang para pengawal dari arah belakang dengan lari tergesa-gesa sambil memegang santer ditangan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Pangeran?" tanya salah seorang pengawal bernama Sai dengan rasa kekhawatiran. Melihat pengawalnya datang sambil menyampirkan pedang di pinggang, Pangeran Naruto segera bereaksi, "Sebaiknya cepat potong sulur yang menjerat kakiku." Pintanya.

Tanpa banyak cakap segera salah satu pengawal bernama Sai memotong sulur yang menjerat kaki pangeran dengan hati-hati tanpa meninggalkan luka sayatan di kaki pangeran. Setelahnya, Pangeran Naruto berdiri dari posisinya dengan dibantu oleh beberapa orang pengawal setianya, lalu membersihkan baju kemiliterannya -ciri khas pangeran kerajaan- yang didominasi warna _orange _dari debu yang menempel.

"Sebaiknya Pangeran cepat kembali ke kastil. Sebelum Paduka Raja dan Ratu menyadari akan kabar menghilangnya Anda dari orang lain. Itu akan membuat Paduka Raja dan Ratu bersedih dan hilang gairah kepimpinanannya" pinta salah satu pengawal setianya sambil merundukan kepala-menghormat.

"Kau memang pintar menganalisa seperti Ayahmu, Shikamaru. Tak salah Ayahku menjadikanmu penasehatku seperti Ayahmu." Ucap Pangeran Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Pengawal setianya bernama Shikamaru, yang merupakan anak dari Penasehat Kerajaan Konoha, Nara Shikaku, dan Ibu Kepala Perobatan Tanduk Rusa, Nara Yoshino.

"Simpan pujian Anda nanti. lebih baik kita cepat pergi sebelum semuanya terjadi." segera setelah itu, Pangeran Naruto beserta Pengawal setianya pergi bersama-sama menuju kastil kerajaan dengan memacu kuda dengan Naruto memimpin dan memandu jalan.

.

_Kuterhayut dalam lamunan malam_

_Akan hadirmu yang bertandang dihati_

_Jiwaku membara tanpa pernah padam_

_Memikirkanmu yang selalu kunanti_

_._

_Kuterus mencari akan apa artinya cinta_

_Sampai kubertemu pelita hati penerang asa_

_Dan kudapatkan kasih sayang dari sang pelita_

_Akhirnya bahagia tak terkira yang kurasa _

_._

Xxx Naruto Pov xxX

Aku berdiri termenung di balkon kamarku dengan tangan bersikedap di dekat pagar balkon sedang kedua mataku menatap ke arah langit malam bertabur bintang -memikirkan gadis berpesona indah yang tadi kutemui. Pada malam dingin ini, kukenakan mantel _orange_ berbulu tebal sebagai benteng pertahanan dari dinginnya malam, sementara kedua kakiku terbalut kaos kaki panjang tebal dengan beralaskan sandal orange berbulu tebal pula.

Rasanya pilu hati ini memikirkan dia yang menjauhiku seolah aku ini penjahat berhati kejam. Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur barang sejenak untuk merehatkan badanku dari aktifitas melelahkan di siang tadi, gusar rasanya memikirkan gadis cantik itu-membuatku sulit tidur. Entah sejak kapan perasaan rindu ini membelenguku, perasaan itu datang begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Tanpa sadar waktu terus berjalan lewat tengah malam, namun mataku sulit terkatup juga.

_Fiuhh,_nafas berat kuhembuskan tatkala jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini tidak kutemukan juga, membuatku semakin kesal hati saja. Kami-_sama_, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dia lagi, ingin mengenal dia lebih dekat lagi.

Kembali kuterhanyut dalam lamunan, membayangkan lagi bagaimana sosok gadis yang kutemui. Yang pertama kuingat adalah saat dia sedang mengobati lukaku dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, saat dimana aku menatap dia lama-menerawang jauh kebalik tirai umbaiannya. Kembali kuteringat, saat aku menggenggam kedua tangannya-menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, kutersenyum mengingat hal itu. Bayanganku kini beralih pada saat, dimana caping kepalanya jatuh yang membuat surai dan wajah indahnya tertutupi, kembali kuharus tersenyum mengingat hal tersenyum.

_Creett,_ aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka perlahan, membuat lamunanku sedikit buyar namun dapat kembali lagi. aku melamun sambil memandang langit gelap berhiaskan cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari pancaran bintang-bintang. Cahaya kerlip itu membuatku semakin rindu padanya-teringat akan gadis yang terselimuti cahaya redup.

_Tap tap tap, _kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku begitu perlahan tanpaku menoleh kearahnya. Aku menjadi bertanya-tanya siapa orang lancang yang begitu polosnya masuk ke kamarku? Membuatku sedikit kesal saja karena telah menganggu acara santaiku.

"Belum tidur, Pangeranku?" kudengar suara wanita paruh baya mendekat ke arahku. Suara tak asing membuatku cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ibu, ano maksudku Paduka Ratu . Ada kepentingan apa Anda kemari?" tanyaku pada pemimpin wanita pendamping raja—Ratu; Ibuku;Pelita hidupku.

Hidup di kerajaan membuatku dituntut untuk bersikap santun dan mematuhi undang-undang kerajaan meski dengan Ibuku sendiri. Jadi, jangan heran apabila aku berbicara formal bahkan pada Pelitaku sendiri;Ibuku—meski dirasa kaku. Jujur aku benci dengan peraturan undang-undang kerajaan yang mengharuskanku bersikap layaknya orang lain pada keluargaku sendiri. Tapi hakim kerajaan tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman bagi siapapun yang melanggar peraturan, namun semua keputusan tetap pada kekuasaan absolut raja.

"Tidak perlu bicara seformal itu ketika hanya kita berdua. Lagi pula tidak hakim atau raja disini." Beliau mendekat ke arahku lalu menempuk singkat pundakku dengan tangan anggunnya. Aku sedikit terhenyak dengan sikapnya memperlakukanku layaknya bukan Pangeran, senang yang kurasa. Kemudian beliau ikut memandang langit bertabur bintang bersamaku. Waktu berjalan, sampai beliau merasakan keanehan dalam diriku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirkanmu. Kau sedikit aneh malam ini?" tanya beliau disela lamunanku sambil menatap kearahku, sepertinya Paduka Ratu sudah menyadari sedari tadi bahwa aku hanya melamun saja.

Aku menghela nafas pendek untuk meringankan beban pikirku lalu mulai mengutarakan permasalan dalam hati. "Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku rindu ingin bertemu." Ucapku penuh kejujuran sambil memandang kerlap-kerlip bintang dilangit malam.

Derap langkah kaki kecil menghampiriku, lalu lengan anggun beraroma bunga mawar merangkul pundakku. Aku jadi merasa kaget. "Rupanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, anakku." Itulah yang diucapkan Paduka Ratu disela rangkulannya sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya, membuatku terhenyak dari lamunanku.

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta?" tanyaku keheranan layaknya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa sambil menatap wajah Paduka Ratu yang begitu dekat dan mengkedutkan alis rapat tanda ketidakmengertian . Soal rangkulan, sudah lama beliau tidak merangkulku sehangat ini sejak aku kecil, senang rasanya diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil, karena itulah saat-saat yang kuinginkan. Sebenarnya aku rindu akan masa bermanja-manja dengan Ibuku, aku tidak butuh harta berlimpah yang aku butuhkan adalah kasih sayang dan keluarga harmonis. Terkadang aku merasa iri melihat mereka yang hidup dalam sistem keluarga yang harmonis, tidak ada peraturan atau pun undang-undang yang mengharuskan bersikap ini-itu, membuat hidup berkeluarga menjadi terkekang kerangkeng undang-undang.

"Lihat bintang bersinar itu." tunjuk Paduka Ratu pada bintang yang bersinar terang, membuatku segera menoleh pada tunjukannya. "Ada apa dengan bintang itu?" Tanyaku, namun tidak dibalas olehnya malah membuat pertanyaan baru.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat bintang bersinar itu?" tanya Paduka Ratu yang membuatku heran dengan pertanyaannya, apa hubungan bintang dengan cinta. "Rasanya bahagia tak terhira, namun sedih tatkala sinarnya menghilang," jawabku dengan jujur.

"Itulah cinta." Jawab Paduka Ratu, membuatku menatap lekat rembulan diwajahnya. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku kebingungan untuk memastikan apa kaitan cinta dengan perasaan ketika melihat bintang. Kutatap beliau dengan begitu intens untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan diutarakannya. Ada gurat keseriusan yang bisa kutangkap.

"Cinta dapat membuatmu memiliki dua rasa berlawan: bahagia dan sedih. Itulah dua rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatimu tatkala cinta merasuk dalam jiwamu. Kau akan rindu, gelisah, dilema, tidak bisa tidur ketika cintanya tak kau raih. Ketika hatimu dibimbing pada jalan kebenaran maka cinta sejati akan lahir, sebaliknya jika hatimu dibimbing pada jalan kesesatan maka hanya kebencian yang terlahir. Kebencian hanya akan membuatmu semakin gelap hati dan tak mengenal jati dirimu." Tutur panjang Paduka Ratu membuatku sedikit kagum padanya, ini kali pertama beliau berbicara sepanjang ini bahkan sambil merangkulku. Membuatku bahagia. Bahkan sekarang mataku tak mau berpaling dari wajahnya, aku ingin sekali memangil dia Ibu seperti anak lainnya.

"Apa artinya lebih baik tidak memiliki cinta daripada hanya kebencian yang terbentuk." Tanyaku lagi.

"Salah besar anakku, tanpa cinta hidup kita seolah tidak memiliki jiwa-hampa. Pada dasarnya semua digerakan atas dasar cinta. Bukankah kau hidup karena memiliki cinta dalam dirimu. Bahkan matahari tetap bersinar karena cintanya pada alam raya. Juga wayang digerakan karena ada cinta dari dalangnya," tutur Paduka Ratu sekali lagi membuatku kembali kagum. Kuperlihatkan senyumku padanya beserta anggukan-tanda mengerti.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah paham apa itu cinta, Naruto?" tanya Paduka Ratu sambil memamerkan senyumnya padaku, membuat mataku terbelalak kaget mendengar kalimat terakhirnya yang memanggilku Naruto. ada secercah kebahagiaan yang mulai menyebar di hatiku yang haus akan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau marah karena Ibu memanggil namamu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Kantung mataku mulai terisi entah sejak kapan, perasaan bahagia tatkala beliau mengatakan Ibu dan memanggil namaku sambil menatapku penuh kelembutan, membuat hatiku bergejolak bahagia.

Segera aku menerjangnya, mendekapnya hangat penuh kerinduan. Air mataku akhirnya menetes dalam dekapan, merembes kedalam kain di pundak Ibu. Inilah yang kuharapkan _sebuah pengakuan_. "Terimakasih Ibu. Aku sayang padamu," ucapku disela sendu. Kurasakan beliau semakin merangkulku erat, bahkan kurasakan tetesan air merembes di mantelku, beliau menangis. Menangis karena kesedihanku, menangis karena kurangnya kasih sayang berlimpah darinya.

"Maaf, maafkan Ibu, Maafkan Ibu yang tidak pekak akan perasaanmu. Maafkan Ibu karena tak bisa memberikan kasih sayang berlimpah. Maafkan Ibu yang selalu memperlakukanmu orang lain. Maafkan, maafkan atas semua kesalahan Ibu." Beliau tersendu dalam dekapannya, pengakuan beliau, membuat mata hatiku terbuka. Bahwasanya masih ada kasih sayang dan cinta diatas kerangkeng undang-undang kerajaan yang membelengu kerajaan ini.

_Jangan pernah malu untuk meminta maaf walau dirasa telat_

_Karena sumber kasih sayang dan cinta terlahir darinya_

_Cinta dan kasih sayang memancarkan kekuatan hebat tak terkira_

_Membangkitkan kekuatan dari jiwa yang gelisah_

Aku bahagia tak terkira karena tabir penghalang kasih sayang sudah tersingkap lebar. Aku merasakan kasih sayang berlimpah yang selama ini Ibuku sembunyikan. Ternyata apa yang beliau rasakan sama seperti apa yang kurasakan, beliau amat membenci peraturan undang-undang ketatakraman yang membelengu ikatan kekeluargaan. Kini kami berdua sedang duduk di lantai karpet balkon . sebenarnya hanya Ibu yang duduk, sementara aku tiduran di betis beliau.

"Ternyata anakku ini sudah besar yah. Sudah mulai tertarik pada wanita rupanya." Ucap Ibuku yang terlihat menahan tawa sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutku.

"Ibu, ucapanmu itu seperti mengatakan bahwa dulu aku menyukai pria," tukasku cepat seraya bangun dari tiduranku dan memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka pada Ibuku seraya bersidekap tangan, sementara Ibuku malah terkikik melihat tingkah konyolku.

"Habisnya kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama para pengawal bertampang elok. Membuat Ibu curiga saja," kini Ibu menatapku penuh curiga, sorot matanya amat tajam bahkan melebihi tajamnya pisau padaku, membuatku risih.

"Hei! maksud Ibu; Sai,Shikamaru, Kiba. Bukankah mereka ditugaskan untuk selalu bersamaku," jawabku sambil menatap tajam pada sorot matanya. Sekarang hubungan kami sudah seperti seorang teman saja, sehingga sudah tak segan-segan lagi bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah benarkah?" pandangan awasnya kini semakin mendekat kearahku, membuatku ketakutan. "Ibu dengar. Kau pernah berciuman dengan anak Jendral Panglima Militer Kerajaan." Mata Ibuku semakin awas menatapku tajam.

Perkataan Ibu mengingatkanku pada acara panahan bersama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sainganku sejak kecil, aku sangat benci padanya karena dia amat disukai anak Tabib kerajaan bernama Sakura. Dulu memang aku sangat menyukai Sakura, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku sudah lelah, berapa kali berusaha tetap saja yang dia pilih tetaplah Sasuke.

Pada suatu waktu kami berduel, aku yang menantangnya. Barang siapa menang boleh memiliki harta berharga dari yang kalah dan boleh berdekatan bebas dengan Sakura, bagi yang kalah harus menyerahkan harta berharga mereka dan tidak boleh berdekatan lagi dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke amat cuek pada Sakura. Namun ia menerima tantangan itu karena tak mau disebut pengecut olehku. Dan ternyata pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, wajar menang karena dia pemanah hebat. Setelah kekalahan itu, aku jadi sering berlatih panahan bersama Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke untuk mengajariku. Karena aku kalah, akhirnya patung emas _kyuubi_-ku seharga miliaran dolar harus jadi milik Sasuke, aku tidak terima ketika menyerahkan barang tersebut. akhirnya kami saling adu tatapan begitu lama. Sampai ketika dimana Kiba menyenggol tubuhku dan membuat kami akhirnya berci...

"Huaaa jangan mengingatkanku dengan keajadian itu! uh rasanya menjijikan-menjijikan!" jeritku sambil berusaha memuntahkan isi dalam lambung.

"Tuh benar 'kan." Pekik Ibuku sambil menunjukku.

"Eh...tidak-tidak." Sanggahku sambil memainkan kedua tanganku. Namun Ibuku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya, membuatku merinding mendengar gelegar tawanya yang menakutkan. "Ratu aneh, bahkan tawanya lebih jelek dibanding dengkingan seekor anjing," bisikku namun dapat ditangkap jelas oleh kedua telinganya, dan segera aku mendapat santapan manis ditengah malam ini berupa tinjuan di kepala indahku, membuat bola besar mencuat. Segera aku berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalaku. "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" bentaknya sambil mengeluarkan aura menakutkan disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan rambut merah indah milik Ibuku terangkat diperindah dengan wajah menyeramkan dan kepalan tangan yang terbentuk.

Segera aku bersujud-sujud –menyadari kesalahanku- dihadapan Ibuku sambil mengatakan "Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku." Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Shikamaru bahwa Ibu itu sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Ternyata kepribadian asli dari Ratu Kerajaan Konoha ini cukup menakutkan juga. tapi aku senang, itu artinya kekeluargaan kami semakin dekat, tinggal Ayahku yang belum menunjukan kepribadian aslinya.

Waktu pun berjalan tanpa disadari dengan perbincangan-perbincangan kecil yang terbentuk. Kami berdua sama-sama duduk menyender di dinding tembok balkon-menatap langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Sampai tiba pada waktu aku berbicara masalahku.

"Boleh aku meminta saranmu, Bu," tanyaku. "Silangkan jika itu membantu," jawab Ibuku. "Soal gadis yang kutemui…" ucapku. "Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis itu. apa dia menolakmu?" sela dan tanya Ibuku dengan pede-nya yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengatakan cinta pada seorang gadis dan ditolak. Tapi ada benarnya, bahwa aku memang menyukai gadis yang kutemui di Hutan Konoha, tapi bukan berarti aku mengutarakan cinta dan ditolak olehnya.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau siapa dia. aku bertemu dia di hutan Konoha saat berburu. Dia yang menolongku-menyelamatkanku dari bisa ular mematikan," tuturku sambil menundukan wajah sedih-mengingat dimana gadis itu pergi setelah mengobatiku.

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama?" tukas Ibuku sambil menatap awas diriku. Lantas pipiku segera merona merah ketika beliau mengatakan itu, membuatku malu.

"B-begitulah," ucapku penuh kegugupan sambil menggaruk dahi dengan telunjuk kanan dan mamerkan senyum kaku padanya.

"Ah rupanya kau memang sedang mengalami wabah jatuh cinta, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak temui dia saja?" kini Ibu kembali merangkul pundakku sambil menatapku awas dan tersenyum-entah senyum bahagia atau senyum mengejek.

"Itulah permasalahannya, Bu. Aku tidak tau dimana dia tinggal. Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya, itu juga suatu kebetulan, di hutan Konoha," tuturku.

"Oh. Jika kau bertemu dia di hutan Konoha, itu artinya dia masih bagian dari wilayah kita, berarti ada kemungkinan dia tinggal di wilayah Kerajaan Konoha ini. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dansa. Undang semua gadis yang ada di wilayah kerajaan kita dengan undangan bersifat wajib. bagaimana?"

_Tring, _bola lampu bersinar terang dikepalaku, mencairkan otakku yang selama ini beku. Ide yang cemerlang. aku bisa bertemu dia dan itu kesempatan bagus untukku mengenal lebih dekat tentangnya. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa berdansa dengannya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan kusia-siakan.

Segera kupeluk Ibuku dengan senang lalu kucium pipinya singkat sambil mengutarakan ungkapan _Terimakasih._ Saran beliau memang sangat membantu. Lalu kuucapkan _Selamat tidur_ padanya. Setelahnya, aku bergegas menuju ranjangku untuk merehatkan badan agar tubuhku tetap fit ketika bangun dipagi hari ini. aku benar-benar senang dan bisa tidur sekarang.

Kulihat Ibuku nampak keheranan dengan sikapku. Karena dia pikir aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini, rupanya tidak. Ini terjadi karena permasalahnnya sudah selesai. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Ibuku. Beliau memang pelitaku dikala gundah.

"Hei, hei. Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran. Bukannya kau susah tidur?" ucap Ibuku sambil menatapku yang sudah terlelap di ranjangku. Segera aku bangkit dari tidurku ketika Ibu bertanya. "Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Hoamm aku ngantuk, Bu. Tolong tutup jendela dan pintu balkon jika sudah selesai yah. Selamat malam," segera setelah selesai bicara, aku langsung menjatuhkan badan dan menyelimutkan badanku dan akhirnya terlelap.

"Enak sekali anak itu memerintah. Apa dia lupa, siapa pangkat tertinggi disini?" gerutu Ibuku sambil menutup jendela kemudian tirainya. Setelah selesai menutup pintu balkon dan menguncinya rapat, beliau lalu mematikan lampu utama yang bercahaya terang-menerangi seluruh ruangan, lalu menyalakan lampu tidur bercahaya temaram yang berwarna keemasan didekat ranjangku. Sebelum pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya berada, kamar sang Raja;Ayahku;Suami Ibuku, guna menemani beliau yang sudah sangat menanti kedatangan Ibuku. Ibu mengecup keningku, mengucapkan selamat tidur sebagai ucapan perpisahan. "Dasar anak manja. Semoga yang kuimpikan dapat tercapai," itulah yang dia ucapkan. Setelah itu, beliau pergi meninggalkanku dengan jalan perlahan agar tidak terganggu. Pintu pun mulai menutup perlahan, dan ibuku sudah ada diluar kamar. "Selamat tidur, Naruto," ucapnya perlahan, dan pintu pun menutup sempurna tatkala suara _Klik_ terdengar.

.

_Pagi menjemputku untuk segera menemuimu_

_Asa kuat berkibar, menyemangatiku tetap optimis_

_Kupergi dengan sejuta harap yang tak jemu_

_Untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati di pagi terkikis _

.

Xxx Author Pov xxX

Fajar telah menyingsing di ufuk timur menenggelamkan kontras gelap, dan memunculkan kontras bercahaya yang mampu menerangi setengah bagian bumi. Awan berarakan riang dengan sekompi yang terbentuk di langit biru Konoha, burung-burung mulai asyik berterbangan untuk mencari makan dan berkicauan untuk memikat lawan jenis. Hah pagi yang indah ditemani secangkir kopi luwak hangat bersama teman-teman –nikmat rasanya.

"Hei kalian! bukan saatnya untuk bersantai-santai! Mari kita bergegas," terdengar bentakan keras yang membuat penikmat pagi merasa jengkel. Pasalnya mereka baru saja bersantai dari siksaan yang baru saja diderita, lari mengelilingi kastil yang luasnya berhektar-hektar -mengikuti pangeran muda yang asyik memecut kuda, pangeran muda Naruto berdalih bahwa ini untuk meningkatkan stamina. dasar licik. Kemudian mereka diperintahkan untuk mengumumkan berita akan diadakannya pesta dansa kerajaan ke seluruh pelosok wilayah Konoha, bukan hanya itu mereka diperintahkan memberikan undangan langsung ke setiap rumah yang ada seluruh pelosok Konoha, benar-benar Pangeran yang tidak punya hati.

"Bisakah kau mengerti, bahwa kami ini kelelahan mengikutimu dari shubuh tadi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Naruto!" gerutu salah satu pengawal setia Naruto bernama Kiba dengan menekan suara diakhir dengan keras.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban kalian,mengikutiku," kilah Naruto, kemudian Naruto sadar bahwa Kiba baru saja membentaknya, lalu Naruto segera memarahinya kasar, "Hei beraninya kau membentakku, ingat siapa aku ini?!" bentak Naruto dengan penuh kearogan.

"Cihh hanya pangeran bodoh yang hobinya selalu memerintah!" timpal Kiba tanpa rasa takut, lalu ia kembali menyeruput kopi luwak yang dipegangnya. Uhh nikmat.

Seketika wajah Naruto memanas. Kepalan tangan mulai terbentuk dan tatap seram mulai diperlihatkan. Segera Naruto turun dari punggung kuda lalu menerjang Kiba yang tengah duduk bersantai sambil menyerut kopi luwak. Mencium akan adanya pertarungan sengit, antara pemuda bertato dan pemuda bergaris kumis kucing di pipi. Segera Shikamaru,Sai menghentikan laju Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghajar pria maniak anjing itu!" ronta Naruto yang berusaha sekuat mungkin melepas bentengan Shikamaru dan Sai. Kiba dan Naruto memang terbilang sering berselisih dalam segala hal, ada saja yang mereka perselisihkan. bagi mereka (Prajurit Pengawal Naruto) Naruto bukan hanya sekedar Pangeran, melainkan teman, teman bercanda;teman ngobrol;teman bermain dll. Kedekatan mereka membuat mereka tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan kepribadian mereka. Terkecuali dalam acara yang diwajibkan menghormat pada Pangeran,seperti ketika bertemu Raja, Ratu, Delegasi negara lain dan acara penting lainnya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak ada gunanya. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar, kami memang kelelahan. Setelah berlari 3 jam tanpa istrihat. Kau enak hanya memecut kuda, sedangkan kami berlari. Istirahatlah sebentar. Jangan terburu-buru begini, gadis itu pasti kita temukan. Lagi pula malam masih lama, masih banyak waktu untuk mencari," tutur salah satu pengawal berkucir satu mirip pantat nanas bernama Shikamaru, membuat Naruto sedikit melembut.

"Hah dasar payah. Baiklah aku beri jeda waktu istirahat. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, Sai, Shikamaru." Pinta Naruto agak kesal dan dituruti oleh mereka.

Memang benar mereka beristirahat, tapi bukan berarti si Pangeran Muda berambut keemasan itu ikut beristirahat juga,dia malah terlihat kembali menaiki punggung kuda seperti akan pergi. Membuat mereka heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sai disela duduk . ia heran tatkala melihat Naruto sudah menaiki punggung kuda, untuk itulah dia berani bertanya. "Baru juga istirahat," tanggap Kiba yang sedang bersantai menikmati kopi luwak yang disediakan pelayan kerajaan. "Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Tiga pasang mata kini sedang asyik menatap Naruto penuh tanya, membuat Naruto risih dipandang seperti itu seolah dirinya penjahat yang akan kabur dari acara introgasi.

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protes Naruto, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka. Mereka malah semakin menatapan intens Naruto, membuat Naruto terpaksa mengalah. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan bergegas menuju Hutan Konoha . kalian beristirahatlah. Jika selesai susul aku," titah Naruto yang setelah itu segera memecut kudanya supaya berlari. "Hiah Ayo kita pergi,Kurama," ucap Naruto pada kuda _orange _yang ia beri nama Kurama .

"Seenaknya saja dia mengambil keputusan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas juga. aku ragu Pangeran Merepotkan itu tahu jalan menuju hutan Konoha walaupun peta ditangannya. Kemarin itu hanya suatu kebetulan saja kita tidak tersesat pulang." Ucap Shikamaru tatkala melihat Naruto sudah pergi menjauh bersama Kurama. "Astaga, Jangan Hutan Konoha lagi, aku sudah cukup merinding pergi kesana." Kiba terlihat lesu tatkala mendengar Hutan Konoha yang katanya menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Payah! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Bahkan pangeran bodoh itu punya nyali besar," gerutu Shikamaru yang terlihat langsung menaiki punggung kuda berwana kehijauan yang bersadel. "Ayo, Sai. Biarkan si pengecut ini bersantai. Lebih baik kita bergegas menyusul sebelum pangeran merepotkan itu menghilang dari pandangan kita," jelas Shikamaru yang langsung ditanggapi dengan seruan "Baiklah." dari Sai.

Sai pun terlihat segera menaiki punggung kuda putih bersadel-nya. "Kami pergi, tuan pengecut. Bersenang-senanglah disini," ucap Shikamaru sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang terlihat kepanasan mendengar ejekan-ejekan Shikamaru yang merendahkan. "Mari pergi, Sai," ajak Shikamaru yang langsung pergi memimpin jalan. Mendengar komando Shikamaru, Sai segera berseru "Ya," kemudian langsung memecut kudanya-mengikuti arahan Shikamaru.

Sementara, telinga Kiba tampak kepanasan bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari kedua lubang telinganya beserta efek suara serupa dengan suara nyaring cerobong asap kereta berbahan batubara tatkala mendengar ocehan-ocehan merendahkan dari Shikamaru. "Ciihh lihatlah nanti. kau pasti akan menyesal dengan perkataanmu. Baiklah, tuan jenius merepotkan. Tuan pengecut ini akan terlebih dahulu menyusul kalian." Segera Kiba menaiki punggung kuda dengan sekali lompatan , _hap. _Membuat sang kuda terhenyak dan langsung berpacu cepat pada pacuan jalan tanpa isyarat pecutan. Kereflekan sang kuda, membuat keseimbangan Kiba sedikit goyah namun segera dapat diatasi.

.

Xxx Naruto Pov xxX

Aku terus berpacu menyusuri jalan tanpa kutahu harus pergi kemana. sungguh suatu kesalahan besar, aku pergi sendirian tanpa teman-temanku. Aku buta arah. Peta yang kupegang sebagai penunjuk jalan, malah membuatku semakin pening dengan polanya yang rumit. Harusnya aku tidak menuruti ego yang menyuruhku _menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. _Payah, sekarang aku benar-benar tersesat dijalan bernama ketidakpastian. Shikamaru-Sai-Kiba cepatlah kemari, tolonglah pangeran tampan yang sedang kesusahan ini.

Sekarang aku benar-benar buntu, dihadapanku ada pertigaan. Aku bingung harus memilih jalan yang mana. Aku harus cepat-cepat bertemu gadis itu, menyerahkan surat undangan kerajaan padanya. Aku dengar ada rumah terpecil dekat hutan Konoha, pasti itu rumah gadis tersebut. Untuk itu aku harus tahu jalan menuju hutan Konoha, agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

Saat kebuntuan menghantuiku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa dingin merasuk ragaku. kuamati dengan heran sekitarku yang telah diselubungi kabut putih yang entah muncul dari mana. Kemudian tiba-tiba latar pagi berubah menjadi gelap seperti malam hari, membuatku dibuat keheranan dengan aa yang terjadi. lalu kuamati dengan seksama daerah sekitarku. Seketika aku terlonjak kaget melihat keadaan sekitarku yang sudah berubah menjadi hamparan padang yang luas, tanpa pepohon yang menjulang yang ada hanya rerumputan liar yang tingginya kurang dari mata kaki. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, padahal tadinya tempat ini berupa jalan empat arah berpola plus/tambah (+) kenapa berubah jadi hamparan padang rumput kering? Aku benar-benar heran. Aku jadi bertanya, apakah Shikamaru-Sai-Kiba merasakan hal yang sama denganku. kudengar Hutan Konoha menyimpan misteri, apa ini ada hubungan dengan kemisteriusan hutan Konoha. padahal aku belum sampai ke hutan Konoha, butuh berkilo-kilo meter lagi untuk sampai kesana.

Lalu kudengar suara pacuan kaki kuda berjumlah banyak mendekat ke arahku membuatku terkotar-katir ketakutan bahkan jantungku memompa dengan cepat. Apa yang terjadi? apakah ada pertempuran? atau apakah mereka akan menangkapku? Siapa mereka? Kudaku bernama Kurama tak mau juga mau diam, dia terus saja berputar-putar tak tentu arah. "Tenanglah, Kurama," ucapku sambil menarik tali kekangannya, membuat kaki depannya terangkat. Namun bukan malah diam, Kurama malah semakin berontak. Akhirnya dia berlari menerjang kabut penghalang ke depan.

Namun tiba-tiba aku dihalangi oleh pasukan kavaleri, pasukan berkuda berlapis baja, dimana masing-masing penunggangnya (prajurit) mengenakan baju zirrah-baju perang baja- , sebilah pedang dan perisai pelindung. "Siapa kalian?" tanyaku namun tidak dijawab oleh mereka, mereka malah terus memacukan kudanya ke arahku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, segera kutarik tali kekang Kurama ke belakang-membuat kaki depan Kurama terangkat, lalu kubelokan tajam tali kekangnya supaya Kurama dapat berbalik arah-menghindari sergapan pasukan kavaleri yang berjumlah banyak.

Kurama pun berlari ke arah sebaliknya dengan berpacu cepat, namun terpaksa aku kembali menghentikan laju Kurama dengan menarik tali kekangnya ke belakang, karena ada pasukan kavaleri bercahaya keperakan berjumlah banyak menghadang lajuku. Aku benar-benar terpojokan sekarang, dilihat dari pakaiannya pasukan ini berbeda dengan pasukan sebelumnya. sepertinya 2 kubu yang berbeda.

Segera kubelokan tali kekang Kurama untuk menghindari sergapan pasukan kavaleri bercahaya keperakan. Namun kemana kami menghindar, kami sudah dihadang dua pasukan berbeda kubu. Kami benar-benar terpojokan. Sekarang yang dilakukan Kurama malah berputar-putar tak tentu arah tatkala suara tapak kuda mulai mendekat kearah kami dari berbagai arah. Terpaksa aku mengambil keputusan gila untuk menerobos paksa barisan pasukan kavaleri berbaju zirrah.

Lantas kucabut pedangku yang tersampir di pinggang kiri dengan tangan kanan, lalu kutodongkan kedepan. Kemudian dari tangan kiriku, kutarik tali kekang Kurama kebelakang, menghentikannya supaya tenang, lalu kupecutkan tali kekangnya untuk memberitahukan pada Kurama untuk segera berlari. "Mari kita berjuang, Kurama!" gertakku menyemangati. Seketika Kurama berpacu cepat, sementara aku mengibaskan pedangku ke kanan-kiri secara membabi buta, mewaspadai jika ada serangan kejutan dari pasukan tersebut dibalik kabut putih ini. "Hiaahh!" teriakku sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan pedang.

Namun tiba-tiba saat pasukan kavaleri berbaju zirrah berpacu cepat ke arahku, mereka malah menembus tubuhku enteng. Kucoba sekali lagi menerjang sekompi pasukan untuk memastikan keganjilan ini, dan ternyata hasilnya sama aku malah menembus mereka. Aku menjadi bertanya, apakah aku masih hidup ataukah sudah mati. Dimanakah aku ini? Dunia nyata atau alam barzah.

Lantas kuhentikan laju Kurama dengan menarik tali kekangnya ke belakang tatkala kami sudah menjauhi pasukan kavaleri berbaju zirrah. Setelah Kurama tenang, lalu kusarungkan pedangku karena ini tidak ada artinya-tidak akan ada perlawanan. "Ada apa ini?" heranku dengan semua yang terjadi. lalu kembali kubelokan tajam tali kekang Kurama supaya dia berbalik arah, untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. kulihat pasukan kavaleri berbaju zirrah terus memacukan kudanya ke bagian dalam kabut, membuatku semakin samar melihatnya.

"Kobarkan gairah kesemangatan!" kudengar seruan lantang menggema dibelakangku, membuatku kaget dan segera menoleh kearahnya dengan membelokan dulu tali kekang Kurama. Seketika aku kaget, melihat prajurit gagah berani berbaju zirrah keemasan tak lupa pelindung kepala baja dengan diatas pucuk kepalanya ada 3 bulu unggas warna merah. Juga memegang perisai baja ditangan kirinya dan pedang di tangan kanannya yang teracungkan keatas, bahkan kudanya sendiri terlihat gagah diberi lapisan kain pelindung berbahan tebal; wajah kudanya diberi penutup kepala dengan 2 lubang yang dibiarkan bolong untuk mata agar bisa melihat.

Aku takjub melihat prajurit gagah berani dihadapanku ini. Kutatap seksama wajahnya, betapa kagetnya aku wajah prajurit itu sama denganku, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang satu kali. Namun prajurit itu tidak memiliki 3 garis di pipi sepertiku, tapi wajahnya seolah cetakan wajahku. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa ini terjadi? Siapa dia? tempat apa ini?" tanyaku heran dalam hati dengan terburu.

"Lebih baik mati sebagai kesatria dari pada hidup sebagai pengecut. Mari berjuang lindungi sang putri! Kobarkan semangat pantang menyerah! hadapi semua rintangan dengan tekad kuat! SERANG dengan segenap tenaga! SERGAP dengan tekad kuat! Lakukan yang kalian bisa tanpa hilang harapan! SERANG !" suara lantang dan komandoan terdengar menggema, mengelorakan semangat dalam diri yang semula ciut.

Aku kaget mendengar suara lantang dari prajurit gagah berani dihadapanku yang menyuarakan gelojak semangat. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah ada pertempuran disini? Kemudian aku terhenyak tatkala dia menerjangku dengan mendadak, namun hasilnya dia menembusku seperti orang-orang tadi.

Kemudian terdengar sorakan hebat lalu disusul dengan benturan hebat dari pedang yang saling beradu tatkala prajurit gagah itu sudah pergi. Sayatan, hujaman, pukulan, terdengar memenuhi telingaku, membuatku meringis ngeri. Baru semuanya jelas, tatkala kabut putih mulai menghilang dari pandangan, memperlihatkan sekompi pasukan kavaleri saling bertempur habis-habisan. Rupanya mereka adalah kubu yang saling berselisih, dan ini adalah padang luas dimana tempat medan pertempuran berlangsung.

Aku masih tak percaya dengan yang kulihat ini. Untuk memastikan, kucoba menyayat sedikit telapak tangan kiriku dengan ujung pedangku jika merasakan sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi. _Aww , _ternyata tanganku berdarah dan aku merasakan sakit. Rupanya ini bukan mimpi dan aku bukanlah roh halus yang wujudnya transparan. Merekalah yang transparan.

Seketika aku ketakutan tatkala mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah makhluk ghaib. Segera aku memecut tali kekang Kurama supaya dia berlari. Namun pada langkah ke-20, kami harus terjerembab ke lubang tanah akibat tidak memperhatikan pijakan. _Huaaa,_ teriakku tatkala tubuh kami meluncur kebawah dengan cepat, rupanya ini sebuah seluncuran yang panjang. Entah dimana ujungnya aku belum tahu.

_Brukkk _, kami terjatuh cukup keras disebuah tempat yang entah dimana itu, aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti tempat ini ditumbuhi pepohonan yang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti di hutan Konoha. Aku terjatuh dengan kepala membentur batu, membuatku kesakitan. Sementara Kurama terjatuh di tanah. Aku melihat Kurama tergeletak disampingku -pingsan. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur, dunia seolah menggelap dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Setelah itu, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi. semuanya hilang. aku pingsan di tempat entah berantah, bersama Kurama-sahabat hewanku.

###

Xxx Author Pov xxX

Sementara disisi lain, dimana teman-teman Naruto berada diantaranya; Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba. Mereka terus memacukan kudanya cepat untuk mengejar pangeran Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu di depan. Mereka amat kesal, karena tidak bisa mengejar. Perbandingan jaraknya terlalu jauh, membuat mereka kesulitan menyusul. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sai menyusul Naruto, Kiba masih terlihat menyusul Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Naruto, tunggu kami! Jangan pergi sendirian!" teriak Shikamaru yang melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Bagaimana ini, jarak kita semakin menjauh dengan Pangeran?" tanya Sai pada Shikamaru yang ada didepannnya.

"Jangan menyerah, Sai. Pacukan kudanya lebih cepat lagi, lagi dan lagi," seru Shikamaru yang langsung dibalas ucapan "Baiklah," dari Sai.

Namun tiba-tiba hawa dingin terasa menguar disekeliling, membuat Shikamaru dan Sai sedikit menggigil. Lalu Shikamaru menghentikan laju kudanya dengan menarik tali kekang sang kuda ke belakang. Sai yang melihat Shikamaru berhenti menjadi ikut berhenti. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sai keheranan. "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh," jawab Shikamaru sambil menengok ke kanan-kiri. Sai lebih memilih diam, walau hatinya masih ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu yang heran itu.

Mendadak kabut putih mencuat disekeliling mereka tanpa tau sebabnya, membuat pandangan mata mereka menjadi samar-samar. "Kita harus tetap bersama, Sai. Jangan sampai terpencar," perintah Shikamaru yang kemudian langsung dibalas ucapan "Ya, aku mengerti, Shikamaru." dari Sai, kemudian Sai semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Shikamaru. "Dari mana kabut ini berasal?" ucap Shikamaru keheranan sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Sai, kau dimana?" tanya Shikamaru yang pandangannya mulai buram akibat kabut putih yang semakin menebal. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Shikamaru terhenyak dan sedikit merinding. "Aku disini, Shikamaru, didekatmu," terdengar kicauan seseorang dari arah samping kanan namun suaranya nampak berbeda dengan suara Sai. Dengan sedikit merinding, Shikamaru membalikan mukanya ke samping kanan dengan cepat. Alahkah kagetnya Shikamaru melihat wajah pucat dengan segurat senyum menakutkan ada disampingnya dan wajahnya begitu dekat sekali, membuat Shikamaru terhenyak kaget dan langsung terjumpalit ke bawah, _brukk_.

_Aww_, rintih Shikamaru karena tangan kirinya terluka akibat menjadi penyangga dikala tubuhnya melorot dan akhirnya ambruk. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sai yang sudah turun dari punggung kuda untuk membantu Shikamaru yang terjatuh. "Seperti yang kau lihat ini-kesakitan," balas Shikamaru. kemudian Sai mengulurkan tangan, memberi bantuan Shikamaru untuk berdiri, dan Shikamaru merespon dengan menautkan tangan kanannya pada uluran tangan kanan Sai.

"Tadi itu, kau hampir membuat jantungku melompat, Sai. Suaramu tampak berbeda, Lain kali jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu," peringat Shikamaru . "Kau takut Shikamaru?" tanya Sai. "Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja," balas Shikamaru sedikit berbohong. "Baiklah. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari punggung kuda?" tanya Sai kembali. "Pelanaku jatuh, aku tidak meletakannya dengan benar dan aku juga lupa mengikatnya," jelas Shikamaru yang kemudian langsung mengambil pelana/jok/sadel -tempat ia duduk di punggung kuda- yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

Setelah diambil, Shikamaru langsung memasang pelananya di punggung kuda, lalu dari lubang yang ada di ke-4 sisi pelana -yang berbentuk bujur sangkar- dimasukan 2 tali penghubung dengan posisi berbaris –kanan-kiri—supaya pelana tidak mudah lepas, posisi tali ada di perut kuda. Setelah selesai, Shikamaru dan Sai segera menaiki kudanya masing-masing.

Namun mereka tidak langsung pergi menyusul Naruto, ini terjadi akibat kabut putih yang tak kunjung menghilang. Mereka akan menunggu sampai jalan yang akan dilaluinya terlihat jelas akibat kabut penghalang. Namun tiba-tiba dibalik kabut putih penghalang pandangan, mereka mendengar suara tapak kuda mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sai kau mendengar tapak kuda mendekat kearah kita?" tanya Shikamaru untuk memastikan apakah hanya dia yang mendengar suara tersebut. "Ya, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," jawab Sai, dan itu artinya mereka berdua mendengar.

Kini Sai dan Shikamaru sedang memfokuskan pandangan mata mereka pada arah sumber suara. Namun suara tapak kuda tersebut malah menghilang saat mereka amati. Mereka benar-benar dibuat heran dan dibuat merinding dengan apa yang terjadi. entah kenapa bulu kuduk mereka menjadi meremang.

"Berlama-lama disini membuat kita dibuat merinding. Sebaiknya kita susul Naruto, pasti dia juga merasakan hal yang aneh," ucap Shikamaru. "Ya, bulu kudukku entah kenapa meremang. Seperti ada hal yang ganjil, Shikamaru." jelas Sai. "Itu juga yang kupikirkan," timpal Shikamaru.

Segera dua pemuda itu membelokan tali kekang kuda mereka supaya kudanya dapat berbelok. Namun saat mereka sudah berbalik, mereka sudah dihadang prajurit berkuda. Seketika mereka terhenyak dan tegang karena kemendadakan eksistensi prajurit tersebut. "Haha, kalian nampak ketakutan, dan itu terlihat lucu," terdengar suara bahakan yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga mereka. "Kiba," seru Sai-Shikamaru bersama.

"Kenapa memang? Marah? Kesal? Ingin balas dendam? Jadi, siapa yang pengecut? Bukan aku 'kan?! tapi kalian. Huuuu payah. Pergilah menetek pada Ibu kalian, dasar pengecut! Haha," Kiba nampak sumringah karena telah berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, perasaannya kini nampak membara senang setelah merendahkan mereka habis-habis pada orang yang semula merendahkannya. Sebenarnya Sai tidak ikut merendahkan Kiba, hanya Shikamaru yang merendahkan karena sikap pengecut Kiba yang memilih bersantai dari pada menolong teman. Namun karena Sai mengikuti arahan Shikamaru. Kiba anggap itu isyarat merendahkan.

Sementara 2 pemuda tampan yang eksistensinya sedang direndahkan oleh temannya sendiri, memasang tampang konyol ketika melihat sikap arogan Kiba. "Shikamaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sai pada Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya. "Kita tinggalkan saja tuan arogan ini," jelas Shikamaru.

Kemudian 2 pemuda tampan itu memecut kudanya ringan agar sang kuda tidak berlari kencang di kabut yang membuat pandangan mereka memburam. lalu hal aneh kembali terjadi, mendadak langit menggelap tanpa sebab di waktu pagi, kabut putih semakin menebal-menyamarkan pandangan mereka, dan hawa dingin semakin terasa menusuk, mengigilkan tubuh mereka dan meremangkan bulu kuduk mereka.

_Daar, _gelegar petir terdengar menggema, membuat pemuda bernama Kiba berteriak ketakutan sambil memanggil Ibunya. Seketika bulu kuduk berdiri tegak tatkala gelegar petir kembali terdengar. Pemuda bernama Kiba segera memacu kudanya untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Teman-teman. Tunggu aku!" teriak Kiba yang terus memacukan kudanya. Kedatangan Kiba disambut tatapan sinis dari kedua temannya, membuat Kiba tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

_Daar, _geledar petir terdengar kembali, membuat 3 pemuda terhenyak kaget dan segera menundukan kepala. Setelah petir tadi mereda, kini giliran langit yang menangis, menitikan rintik air mata –air hujan- yang membuat baju 3 pemuda kebasahan.

"Hujan," seru Sai sambil menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Perhatikan baik-baik, semuanya," ucap Shikamaru. Semua pun memperhatikan baik-baik hujan yang turun, seketika mata Kiba-Sai membelalak melihat warna hujan tersebut. "Merah," ucap Sai yang melihat tumpuan air dari wadah tangannya. "Baunya amis sekali, membuat kepalaku pening," seru Kiba yang sedang asyik menutup hidungnya yang terkenal akurat dalam melacak sesuatu.

"Ini hujan darah," simpul Shikamaru yang membuat semuanya kaget. "aduh aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, baunya terlalu amis, kepalaku jadi pening," jelas Kiba yang terlihat sedang memegang kepalanya. dunia bagi Kiba seolah sedang berputar-putar asyik dimatanya ditambah bayangan burung-burung kecil yang sedang terbang memutari kepalanya, membuat dirinya semakin mual dan kepalanya tambah pening.

"Tahan dulu Kiba. Jangan pingsan dulu. Akan tambah berabe jika kau pingsan," cegah Shikamaru, namun sudah terlambat. Tubuh Kiba sudah ambruk ke bawah. "Sial, dia sudah pingsan," umpat Shikamaru. lantas Shikamaru segera turun dari punggung Kuda untuk menolong Kiba yang sudah pingsan akibat mencium bau amis darah yang begitu tajam.

Kemudian Shikamaru menyuruh kuda Kiba untuk merunduk dengan menarik tali kekangnya ke bawah. Setelah sang kuda terduduk, lantas Shikamaru menarik tubuh Kiba. Sai yang melihat Shikamaru kesusahan segera membantu Shikamaru. dengan bantuan Sai, akhirnya Kiba sudah dinaikan ke punggung Kuda dengan Shikamaru sudah menaiki kuda Kiba terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru bermaksud menjadi joki bagi kuda milik Kiba. Setelah selesai, sang Kuda segera bangkit karena ada isyarat dari tuannya berupa tendangan kaki.

"Mari pergi, Sai. Tempat ini tidak beres," titah Shikamaru yang langsung dituruti oleh Sai. "Ya," timpal Sai. "Kau juga, kagemane, ikuti tuanmu ini," ajak Shikamaru pada kuda yang ia beri nama Kagemane. Segera 2 pemuda itu memacukan kudanya diikuti seekor kuda yang membuntuti pemuda berambut mirip nanas.

Namun naas, pada langkah ke-10. Laju mereka harus terhenti akibat dihadang sekelompok orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan posisi berbanjar satu. Hampir-hampir mereka akan menabrak sekelompok orang tersebut, namun dengan cepat mereka segera menarik tali kekang sang kuda ke belakang, membuat kaki yang kuda terangkat. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar para penyebrang tersebut. Shikamaru tampak kesusahan ketika menghentikan laju sang kuda, karena saat berhenti Shikamaru harus menahan tubuh Kiba yang ada didepannya supaya tidak jatuh.

Lama mereka menunggu penyebrang jalan selesai menyebrang, antriannya panjang seperti gerbong kereta api, membuat mereka kesal. Disaat mereka menunggu dengan sabar, mereka sibuk mengamati penyebrang yang lalu-lalang. Mereka nampak heran karena para penyebarang itu tak mau barang sejenak menoleh ke arah mereka seolah mereka wujud yang tidak terlihat. Para penyebrang itu selalu menundukan wajahnya. Hati 2 pemuda tampan sangat terusik , melihat pakaian mereka yang sedikit aneh, karena pakaian itu tidak ada di zaman ini. Pakaian yang menggambarkan bahwa mereka berasal dari masa lalu.

Karena antrian tidak juga selesai. Akhirnya satu pemuda bernama Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meminta izin untuk melewat sebentar pada salah seorang penyebrang kakek-kakek. Shikamaru bertanya penuh kelembutan, "Maaf kek, boleh kami lewat sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sang kakek yang mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya, segera menengok Shikamaru dengan perlahan. Seketika mata Shikamaru dan Sai nampak terbelalak sempurna tatkala melihat wajah sang kakek yang gosong-terbakar. Tidak terlihat lagi kesempurnaan di wajahnya, kedua mata, hidung, mulut yang menghiasi wajah nampak menghilang, yang terlihat berupa kegosongan semata. jika Kiba tidak pingsan, mungkin dia sudah kencing dicelana karena ketakutan.

"S-siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru penuh kemerindingan, tangan Shikamaru tampak bergetar, ini kali pertama ia merasakan takut luar biasa.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru direspon dengan baik oleh seluruh penyebrang. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada 2 pemuda yang menunggang kuda sambil menatap mereka –penyebrang- penuh ketidakpercayaan dan ketakutan, pasalnya wajah mereka menyeramkan bagi 2 pemuda tersebut. Wajah mereka ada yang terbakar, ada yang meleleh, ada yang tidak punya mata, dan masih banyak lagi.

Segera Shikamaru dan Sai memecut kudanya, menerjang dengan gila ke arah mereka. Namun secara mengejutkan, tubuh mereka dapat tertembus, membuat Shikamaru-Sai semakin merasakan ketakutan luar biasa.

Hujan darah masih senantiasa menguyur tempat dimana mereka berpijak, namun perlahan kabut mulai menghilang, dan langit mulai mencerah. Tapi tetap saja, kabut ini masih membuat pandangan mereka samar. Tiba-tiba mereka terjatuh ke sebuah lubang tanah yang tak terlihat akibat kabut penghalang. _Huaaa_, teriak mereka, saat tubuhnya meluncur deras ke bawah di seluncurkan panjang bawah tanah yang belum nampak dimana ujungnya.

_Brukkk,_ tubuh mereka terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah tanah padat nan keras. Shikamaru harus rela berbenturan badan dengan tubuh Sai yang menyusul terjerembab setelah dirinya, untungnya kuda milik Sai tidak berbenturan badan dengan Shikamaru, cuma menyenggol saja. Sementara Kiba terpisah karena ia langsung terguling ke samping kiri saat sudah terlebih dahulu sampai -sebelum Shikamaru- sebelumnya Kiba jatuh membentur tubuh sang kuda: milik dirinya, yang ditunggangi Shikamaru.

Sementara Sai yang berbenturan badan dengan Shikamaru, tubuhnya langsung terguling-guling ke samping kanan menyusul kudanya yang sudah dulu terguling. Setelah Sai terjerembab, disusul kuda milik Shikamaru yang ikut terjerembab juga, Shikamaru yang ada diposisi mengenakan untuk dibentur tidak dapat bergeming karena dirinya sudah pingsan. Keberuntungan sedang memihak Shikamaru, Kudanya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membentur sang tuan. Disela seluncurannya, sang kuda mempersiapkan diri untuk melompat dikala tubuhnya terhempas tinggi-lepas dari seluncuran. dan sang kuda berhasil sempurna. Sang kuda langsung berdiri tegak saat sudah sampai. Kini 3 pemuda tampan, saling berpisah satu-sama lain, beruntunglah Sai dan Shikamaru yang ditemani teman hewan mereka. Sai ditemani teman kudanya sendiri, Shikamaru ditemani kudanya dan kuda Kiba. Hanya Kiba yang terlhat menyendiri.

Kini, empat pemuda tampan: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba tengah tidur dengan pulas -yang entah kapan akan bangunnya, masih belum bisa diperkirakan- ditempat yang berbeda. Namun mereka memiliki kesamaan, yaitu pingsan disebuah tempat asing, yang baru pertama mereka ketahui. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? tunggu cerita selanjutnya.

.

.

- Bersambung -

.

.

_Keprok-keprok, _ kepada siapapun yang membaca sampai selesai ceritaku ini. hebat, kalian bisa tahan bacanya. dalam lembar kerja Microsoft word cerita ini ditulis sampai 20 lembar dengan format A4. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai. ^_^

Dan mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan menulis yang Hani tidak sadar. Semua sajak diatas murni buatan Hani bukan hasil jiplakan atau copy-paste. Mohon sisihkan waktu untuk kesediannya mereview Fanfic ini, agar Hani tau, seberapa minatnya kalian dengan ceritaku ini, supaya Hani tambah semangat melanjutkan ceritanya. Semoga pesan yang terselip dicerita, dapat tertangkap jelas oleh kalian.

.

Akhir kata

.

Terimakasih

.


End file.
